1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus.
2. Related Background Art
Recently, various manners of communication have been carried out through telephone lines. Examples are image data communication by a facsimile machine and text data communication by a telex machine. While those machines are connected to a telephone line, communication is not established between different types of devices such as between a telephone set and a facsimile machine, or between a telephone set and a telex machine.